<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Misbehave by Ryewoke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890874">Misbehave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryewoke/pseuds/Ryewoke'>Ryewoke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryewoke/pseuds/Ryewoke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Jaehyun can't seem to behave himself and his best friend Johnny decides to take matters into his own hands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Misbehave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny was the type of person who expected respect if you wanted to be respected. If you are disrespectful you aren't associated with him. Though their is one person in particular who is omitted from that.</p><p>Jeong Jaehyun.</p><p>Jaehyun is Johnny's best friend sense kindergarten. They have been inseparable. On the other hand Johnny was always strict with the younger. </p><p>He never let the younger male do anything he believed was bad. </p><p>Maybe that's why Jaehyun is still deemed innocent, even if everyone knows he is far from that.</p><p>●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●</p><p>Jaehyun woke up with a pout on his face. It was Monday which meant he had five days tell the weekend. Five days of pure hell. </p><p>The male sighed and got up putting on a pair skinny jeans and his best friends hoodie that was left over from the last sleepover they had.</p><p>Once Jaehyun thought he looked good enough he decided to make the excruciating 5 minute walk to school.</p><p>As soon as he was on campus he automatically got a sour look on his face.</p><p>He wasn't about to let this ruin his day. So the male decided to do what he did best. </p><p>Be a shit head.</p><p>"Hyung! Stop letting them flirt with you...you'll get a disease!"</p><p>Johnny glared at the male and he waved goodbye to the girls.</p><p>"Jeong Jaehyun! Get to class now!" Johnny said has he gently pushed the smaller male towards his class.</p><p>As he made it to the door he felt a hand wrap around his wrist.<br/>
"If you embarrass me again you won't want me as your best friend anymore."</p><p>Jaehyun just pouted and rubbed his wrist mocking the elder. "Wont want me as your best friend anymore." He rolled his eyes and sat down in his desk. "Yah whatever. He's lucky I stuck with his strict ass all these years."</p><p>After his class finished he was met at the door by none other then Johnny Suh himself.</p><p>"Yes?" Jaehyun said grumpily. "Okay first off. Drop the fucking attitude. Second, Mr. Nam isn't here so no English today. So you will come with me to Mrs. Kim's class."</p><p>Jaehyun whined and stomped his feet causing the few people still in the hallway to look at them. Once they got the glare from Johnny the hallway was empty in seconds.</p><p>Before Jaehyun new it Johnny's large hand was firmly wrapped around his throat.<br/>
"What did I tell you Jaehyun? What did I say not to do?"</p><p>Jaehyun just whimpered and looked at Johnny. </p><p>"I told you not to embarrass me, but you did. You decided to be a brat." Johnny said glaring at the younger male.</p><p>Jaehyun let tears fill his eyes. He new that he made his best friend mad and this time he had no idea what could happen.</p><p>Before Jaehyun could say anything Johnny cut him off. "No. You are not allowed to say anything. You will come with me to Mrs. Kim's and be good. After that we will go to my home so you can be taught proper manners. Understand?"</p><p>Jaehyun just whimpered more which was a bad choice as Johnny tightened his grip.<br/>
"I said do you understand?"</p><p>Jaehyun noded his head and Johnny let go which made the male quickly embrace the elder in a tight hug.</p><p>"~mm sorry hyung." Jaehyun said hiding his face in the elders chest.</p><p>"I know you are, but that doesn't mean you won't do something like this again." Johnny said as he attempted to walk to class with a clingy Jaehyun stuck to him.</p><p>"I won't! I will behave! I promise." Suddenly Johnny stopped and Jaehyun new he grade A fucked up again.</p><p>"Don't make promises you can't keep love." </p><p>The tone Johnny had scared Jaehyun to no end as well as the look the elder was giving him. </p><p>Jaehyun was getting sulky again. Johnny always threatened the younger saying that he'd make sure that the male found manners. Both boys new exactly what the elder meant but Jaehyun thought it was empty threats.</p><p>Now he knows it definitely was not empty threats, and Jaehyun wished he would have just behaved.</p><p>●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●</p><p>As both males made it to Mrs. Kims class late. Basically the whole class was looking at them. It was obvious that Jaehyun was not in the class but Mrs. Kim just ignored that at started teaching.</p><p>Johnny just rolled his eyes and dragged Jaehyun to the back. </p><p>As Johnny sat down he glared at Jaehyun. "Sit down Jaehyun." The younger male pouted and looked at Johnny. "Theirs no seats.." </p><p>Johnny just rolled his eyes. "Sit on the floor then." Jaehyun noded and sat on the floor shyly. </p><p>As he sat down the small pout that was on his lips did not go unnoticed by Johnny.<br/>
The smaller male though leaned into the elders side. His head laying comfortably on his thigh. </p><p>Johnny couldn't help but smile and reach his hand down to run through the males brown hair. </p><p>"See you're such a good boy now. Why can't you behave like this all the time?" Johnny said softly so only Jaehyun could hear.</p><p>Jaehyun just pouted more and crossed his arms which caused Johnny to flick the boys forehead.</p><p>"Okay class! Your project for Psychology is to do research, how ever you seem fit. you will do a 12 part slide show on the branch of Psychology I give you. You all are seniors and juniors, I expect y'all to be able to handle this." Mrs kim said looking at the front of the class where the trouble makers are.</p><p>"Now a few of theses are a little....interesting. But I believe the people I give theses to will be okay. Now, here's who well have what."</p><p>Im Jaebum - Personality Psychology (mental health specifically DID)</p><p>Jennie Kim - neurophysiology<br/>
(Study of the brain)</p><p>Han Jisung -  Forensic Psychology<br/>
(Law)</p><p>Hwang Yeji - Developmental Psychology<br/>
(How your mind develops through the years)</p><p>Kim Dahyun - Abnormal Psychology<br/>
(Autism/Aspergers)</p><p>Kim Byeongkwa - Social Psychology<br/>
(Social interactions)</p><p>Kim Yoohyeon - Positive psychology<br/>
(Makes you happy and want to live)</p><p>Moon Byulyi - Evolutionary Psychology<br/>
(How your mind grows)</p><p>Johnny Seo - Sadomasochism<br/>
(Pain and pleasure)</p><p>Mrs. Kim had a look on her face as she looked looked at Johnny. </p><p>"Please don't let me regret that decision..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>